Turok 2: Seeds of Evil
Turok 2: Seeds of Evil '''(暴力キラー：テュロック新世代, ''Violence Killer: Turok New Generation''' in Japan) es un juego de disparos en primera persona lazando para Nintendo 64 a finales de 1998. Una versión para Microsoft Windows fue lanzada poco después, en 1999. Es la secuela del exitoso Turok: Dinasaur Hunter, y fue seguido por Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion. Es uno de los primeros juegos de Nintendo 64 en permitir el uso de la Expansión Pak. Un juego diferente, titulado Turok 2: Seeds of Evil, fue lanzado en diciembre de 1998 para Game Boy Color. Aunque está ambientada en el mismo universo ficticio, sigue una historia diferente. El juego fue bien recibido, obteniendo un 89% de la opinión para la versión de Nintendo 64 y etiquetado como un "must-buy" de GameSpot. Sin embargo, las versiones de Microsoft Windows y Game Boy Color no obtuvieron buenos punteos. El 26 de agosto de 2015, se confirmó que Turok 2: Seeds of Evil, junto a su precuela, Turok: Dinosaur Hunter, tendrán un remake para PC. La empresa responsable del proyecto, Night Dive Studios, han declarado que la fecha de lanzamiento será a finales de 2015. Trama Después de los acontecimientos de Turok: Dinosaur Hunter, Tal'Set arrojó el Chronoscepter al interior de un volcán activo para que nadie lo pueda volver a usar. Él, sin saberlo, provocó un violento terremoto que despertó a un ser atrapado dentro de un gran agujero abandonado las profundidades de La Tierra Perdida: Primagen. El Primagen es una criatura alienígena que fue encarcelado hace mucho tiempo en los restos de su nave espacial después de intentar presenciar el Big Bang. Este incidente llevó a la creación de la Tierra Perdida, también conocido como Galyanna. Ahora, Primagen ha movilizado varias razas primitivas, criaturas subdesarrollados y ha utilizado sus poderes telepáticos hacer un llamado a las fuerzas oscuras de La Tierra Perdida para destruir los cinco Totems de energía. Estos totems, una vez destruidos, dará a conocer El Primagen, haciendo añicos la realidad y provocando la destrucción de nuestro universo en el proceso. Joshua Fireseed es entonces convocado por Adon, la portavoz de la Eterna Luz. Ella explica que Joshua ha sido llamado por los Sabios de la Tierra Perdida, Lazarus Concordandce, para detener a Primagen de destruir los Totems de energía que evitan que él se libere. La tarea de Joshua es clara: debe localizar y proteger a toda costa los Totems de energía, destruir todas las fuerzas movilizadas para atacarlos, y luego destruir a El Primagen mismo, para poner fin a la amenaza que representa para la Tierra Perdida de una vez por todas. En el proceso, él debe derrotar a los ejércitos de Primagen y adquirir antiguos poderes mágicos de las Cámaras del Talisman. A lo largo del juego, una misteriosa criatura que se autodenomina «Oblivion» intenta frustrar la búsqueda de Turok creando falsas copias de los portales de las Cámaras del Talisman que conducen a las áreas pobladas por sus sirvientes, los Flesh Eaters. Esto da paso a la trama de la secuela, en la que los dos nuevos Turoks deben tomar la tarea de detener a Oblivion. Niveles Para localizar los Totems de Energía y detener la invasión de Primagen, hay que explorar 6 grandes niveles, cada uno con su propia temática y dificultades. * El puerto de Adia (The Port of Adia) * Masacre del Río de Almas (Slaughter by the River of Souls) * Marismas de la Muerte (The Death Marshes) * Guarida del Ciego (Lair of the Blind Ones) * Colmena de la Mantid (Hive of the Mantids) * Nave de Primagen (Primagen's Lightship) Finales Dependiendo de las acciones de Turok en el juego, se puede acceder a dos diferentes finales al momento en que Turok regresa con Adon. Final Malo Si Primagen no es destruido por los Totems de Energía. ''«Thank you for your valor, Turok. For now the Primagen is no more. His body has been crushed, but the power of his mind is great. The physical destruction of the Primagen has stabilized the structure of the Netherscape. I fear, however, that the Primagen is not truly gone. For now, we can only wait». Final Bueno Si Primagen es destruido por los Totems de Energía. «''The Primagen has been destroyed, Turok! The combined energy from the totems has shattered his body and destroyed the last traces of his telepathic powers. The Omniverse is in your debt».'' Oblivion El siguiente diálogo siempre ocurrirá independientemente del final que el jugador obtenga. «''I have been unable to identify the force which conspired against you during your battle with the Primagen. Its form eluded me. While I searched, a feeling of dread washed over me, a feeling unlike any that I have ever experienced. There is a natural balance in the cosmos between that which we define as good and that we which know as evil, light and dark, order and chaos. Although I have been unable to gain any specific knowledge of this being, its energy signature feels as if it exists beyond either fundamental force. And one other thing, Joshua: each time I scanned this entity's signature I also detected the energies of the Turok lineage as well. Whatever it is, your ancestors have dealt with it before».'' Personajes Principales * Adon * Joshua Fireseed * Oblivion (Primera aparición) (Solo voz) * Espíritu Pluma (Primera aparición) Dinosoids * Raptoid * Endtrail * Fireborn Dinosaurs * Compsognathus * Raptor The Flesh Eaters * Sentinel * Death Guard * Lord of the Flesh The Blind Ones * Sentinel (First appearance) * Guardian (First appearance) The Purr-Linn * War Club (First appearance) * Gunner (First appearance) * Juggernaut (First appearance) The Mantids * Mantid Mite * Mantid Worker * Mantid Drone * Mantid Soldier The Deadkin * Deadman * Deadman Half * Lord of the Dead * Sister of Despair Primagen's Army * Primagen Trooper * Bio-Bot * Elite Guard Wildlife * Cave Worm * Fire Worm * Giant Spider * Leaper * Nala * Seagull * Skimmer * Swamp Wasp Bosses * Golden Eye * Mantid Queen * Flesh Mother * Primagen Armas Las armas que aparecen en Seeds of Evil son, al parecer algunas de las armas más satisfactorias jamás concebidos en un videojuego, con el Cerebral Bore siendo una de las armas más infames de la historia de los juegos debido a su grotesco golpe final.Categoría:Saga Original